The Courier
Summary The Courier is the character you play in the game Fallout: New Vegas. Fallout: New Vegas is a game based around Las Vegas after a global nuclear war which wiped out most of humanity. Now, there is a war between two factions called the NCR and the Legion. Some people survived by hiding in vaults made by company called Vault-Tech. Many of the people and animals on the outside were mutated into strange beings which are found all over the world, and there are also many robots and mechanical beings. The Courier was delivering a package to a mysterious person called Mr. House; however, before The Courier got to deliver the package he was stopped by man named Benny and a few people from a clan called Great Khans, and got shot in the head and left for dead. Now, The Courier seeks answers regarding his assailant's whereabouts... Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | 8-C | 8-B Name: The Courier, Courier 6 Gender: Chosen by the player at the start of the game (Iconic appears to be male) Origin: Fallout: New Vegas Age: '''Chosen by the player (Iconic is Unknown, probably in his 20s) '''Classification: Human, Courier, can become a Cyborg with the cyborg perk Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, reflexes, durability, and endurance, Very charismatic, Extreme Luck, Resistance to radiation and radiation-based attacks, Stealth, Medicine, and Survival expert, Weapon Mastery, Master Hand-to Hand Fighter, Ingenious intelligence, Limited Time manipulation (With V.A.T.S.), Regeneration (Low normally, considerably higher when exposed to sunlight or when afflicted with radiation sickness), Limited Teleportation (Can teleport to big mountain via the Transportalponder Device), Summoning (Can randomly ending up summoning The Mysterious Stranger or Miss Fortune), Invisibility (with the Stealth Boy device), Hacking, Adaptation (can adapt to most environments), Cyborgization (can become cyborg if the player wish so), immunity to poisons. Attack Potency: Wall level (Far tougher than a normal human, can fight large monsters in hand-to-hand combat) | Building level (Many of his weapons are capable of this level of destruction) | City Block level (Massive barrages of miniature nuclear missiles are capable of inflicting this sort of destruction, can enhance his attack power via consumables), radiation-based attacks ignore durability to some degree and plasma weapons deal damage on a molecular level Speed: Above Average with at least Superhuman reflexes and combat speed, Supersonic+ reflexes and combat speed with V.A.T.S. (The player can pull the trigger faster than a bullet), Speed of Light attack speed with the Euclid C Laser''' (Requires setup time) '''Lifting Strength: At least Athletic Human (the players maximum carry weight is 400 lbs) | Likely at least Class 1 (Can physically stand up to Deathclaws and similarly giant monsters) | Likely at least Class 1 Striking Strength: Class KJ | Class KJ unarmed, Class GJ with weapons | Class KJ unarmed, Class GJ with weapons Durability: Wall level (Even unarmored, can withstand numerous bullets and explosions, and hits from large monsters) | Building level (Can withstand far more attacks than normal, including hits that can instantly vaporize ordinary people) | City Block level (Can withstand multiple missile explosions at point-blank range, can enhance his durability significantly via consumables) Stamina: Superhuman (Survived being shot directly in the head at his weakest, never seems to get tired even if walking in the Mojave with no rest even with broken limbs) Range: Melee range unarmed, extended melee range with melee weapons, several meters to several hundreds of meters with firearms and explosives Standard Equipment: '''None notable | A 9 mm pistol, a laser pistol, his Pip-boy, bobby pins and a screwdriver (for lockpicking), a few stimpaks, his Vault 21 jumpsuit | Iconic NCR Ranger combat armor (or "Black Armor") and a .44 magnum, as well as a wide variety of additional weapons including various pistols, rifles, shotguns, sniper rifles, submachine guns, miniguns, laser weapons, gauss rifles, flamethrowers, grenades of all sorts, knives, razors, swords, chainsaws, sword-shaped chainsaws, katanas, axes, spears, hammers gauntlets, brass knuckles, bladed gauntlets, baseball bats, etc., as well as the Big Mountain Transportalponder! device and The Euclid C Finder Orbital Laser Beam. Additionally has a wide variety of armor including stealth suits and power armor, and various consumables such as stimpaks and natural items/drinks/chems that enhance his stats. Also possesses venom that can be applied to weapons, stealth boys that render him invisible, a deck of cards, and other miscellaneous items. '''Intelligence: '''Genius (opened a futuristic door with a bobby pin and a screwdriver, can make people at the verge of death survive, can cure most diseases and mutations known to man, can upgrade/create and repair pretty much any gun there is, outsmarted the people of the Think Tank who invented teleportation, force fields, special modified energy weapons, sonic emitters, perfectly talking appliances, gene splicing, gene modification, Tesla coils, simulations, and other technological wonders) '''Weaknesses: Standard human weaknesses, still subject to ordinary metabolic hazards such as radiation poison and drowning, Action points used to power V.A.T.S. must recharged over time if depleted Notable Attacks/Techniques: ''' '''V.A.T.S. : Short for "Vault-Tec-Assisted Targeting System". While using V.A.T.S., the otherwise real-time combat is paused. Various actions cost Action Points, and the user can target specific body areas for attacks, inflicting specific injuries. When using V.A.T.S. against enemies, seven different areas can be targeted: the head, torso, left arm, right arm, currently held weapon, left leg, and right leg. However, there may be other points available when facing off non-humanoid creatures (e.g. robot combat inhibitors, ant antennae). When targeting a part, the screen displays a percentage of how likely the attack will hit the targeted area based on distance from the target, visibility of the targeted body part, and combat skill. The percentage of a hit cannot be any higher than 95%, so there is a small 5% chance to actually miss. Paralyzing Palm: Consumes some action points to perform an unarmed strike with a chance to paralyze an enemy for 30 seconds. Ranger Takedown: A special attack that takes an enemy to the ground, briefly incapacitating them. Legion Assault: A powerful leaping palm strike. Scribe Counter: Blocks an enemy melee or unarmed attack, greatly reducing damage, then immediately counterattacks with a quick strike. Khan Trick: Casts dirt and dust into the eyes of an opponent, temporarily stunning them. Key: No Equipment | Standard Equipment | All/Best Equipment Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Fallout Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Explosion Users Category:Knife Wielders Category:Axe Users Category:Spear Users Category:Mace Users Category:Hammer Users Category:Brawlers Category:Martial Artists Category:Cyborgs Category:Tech Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Probability Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Time Users Category:Game Characters Category:Geniuses Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Sword Users Category:Gun Users Category:Gauntlet Users